NO TE MUERAS
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY Primera parte de dos relatos escritos para h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n / Dracothon, comunidad creada para el cumpleaños de Draco


Otro reto más h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n /

* * *

**No te mueras:**

_Había vencido al Lord, pero eso poco le importaba. Corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, resbalando en el piso húmedo del pasillo, su corazón latiendo con violencia, empujó la primera puerta que encontró: era un aula vacía y ahora destrozada, lo llamó a gritos, pero solo le respondió el silencio. _

_No se dejó desanimar y siguió recorriendo el pasillo, empujando cada puerta, cada vez más asustado, cada vez con más miedo, repitiéndose una y otra vez: no, no puede haberle pasado nada, está bien, tiene que estar bien… _

_Al final del pasillo, la última puerta estaba entreabierta, algo en la imagen lo hizo detenerse y empujarla con lentitud, aún tenía la varita en la mano y sus piernas parecían dispuestas a dejarlo caer en cualquier momento, pese a eso apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a seguir, se trataba del aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba seguro que se trataba de ese salón, las mesas y las sillas habían volado por todos lados y ahora formaban grupos de madera inservible, dejando un estrecho camino por recorrer. Volvió a llamarlo, con un susurro esta vez, casi adivinando su presencia. _

_Al fondo, acurrucado en una esquina, rodeado de sangre, estaba él, su cabello rubio manchado de sangre, su rostro pálido y sus labios casi sin color, pero aún así, con los ojos abiertos, observándolo atentamente. _

—_Draco —jadeó, dejándose caer a su lado. _

—_Hola —respondió el chico, se notaba claramente que le costaba hablar. _

—_No te preocupes, pronto te pondrás bien —dijo Harry, sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de encontrar en el cuerpo de Draco el origen de la herida. _

—_Sabemos que no es así —susurró Draco, forzando una sonrisa. _

—_No, eso no… _

—_Lo teníamos claro desde el principio —Draco elevó una mano, temblorosa y ensangrentada, Harry se inclinó más sobre él, para permitirle alcanzar su mejilla. _

—_Yo no quiero que… _

—_Shh… —Draco acarició con lentitud la mejilla un momento, antes que las fuerzas lo abandonaran y dejara caer su mano —, no lo hagas más difícil, yo estoy preparado para… —cerró los ojos un instante —, quiero saber que estarás bien, después de todo, esto ya acabó. _

—_Draco no, por favor, no… _

—_Quisiera quedarme contigo —dijo entonces Draco, su voz sonó extrañamente más firme —, te amo, y quisiera habértelo dicho antes, habértelo dicho muchas veces. _

—_Yo también te amo —respondió Harry, era la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, la vida que habían estado llevando, con Draco como espía para la orden y él en busca de los horcruxes perdidos, los escasos encuentros furtivos, el secreto de sus escapadas, todo eso había hecho difícil que alguno de los dos se sincerara, sabían que los sentimientos estaban allí, pero los dos tenían miedo de expresarlos, porque sabían que no eran dueños de su vida, no hasta que la guerra acabara. _

—_Lo sé —Draco sonrió tristemente —, siempre lo he sabido y tú… —Draco cerró los ojos y Harry contuvo el aliento, incapaz de creer que de verdad Draco se fuera —y tú… —continuó Draco, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el dolor provocado por los diversos cortes en su cuerpo desaparecían poco a poco —también lo sabías, que yo te amo. _

—_¡Draco! —gritó Harry, cuando la cabeza de Draco se dejó caer hacia un lado y su pecho cesó de agitarse. —¡Draco! —repitió desesperado —No… ¡No te atrevas! ¡No lo hagas!_

—Harry… —una voz suave y calmada lo hizo abrir los ojos, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando, a su lado unos ojos grises lo miraban de manera preocupada. —¿Estás bien? Creo que tienes pesadillas de nuevo…

—Estás aquí… —susurró Harry, sentándose y jalando sus gafas de la mesa de noche, aún estaba desnudo, aunque Draco ya se había puesto los pantalones, seguramente preparándose para marchar.

—Pero por poco tiempo, tengo que irme en un momento más. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándolo fijamente y acomodándose más a su lado.

—Yo… tuve una pesadilla y… había vencido al Lord y tú…

—Oh… —Draco suspiró profundamente, él también tenía ese tipo de pesadillas, solo que en las suyas el Lord nunca era vencido —, tranquilízate, no pasará nada malo —dijo, apartándole un par de mechones de la frente.

—Estamos en guerra —susurró Harry, atrapando la mano de Draco y dándole un beso en la palma.

—Pronto acabará, ya verás, estás muy cerca —le animó Draco, dejándose acariciar por Harry, sabía que tras esas pesadillas siempre se sentía demasiado desalentado.

—¿Te tienes que ir ya? —preguntó Harry luego de un momento más, estaban en algún lugar perdido de York, en una habitación de hotel que habían conseguido por algunas horas, las suficientes para el poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos, luego de más de una semana de no verse ni saber el uno del otro.

—En un momento más —respondió Draco, apretando un poco los labios, cada vez le costaba más el permanecer alejado de él sin saber si estaba bien o no, y temiendo que en cualquier momento uno de los mortífagos anunciara que por fin había capturado al más buscado del mundo mágico por ese entonces.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos un instante, estaba tan agotado, últimamente se exigía al máximo, tratando de hallar los horcruxes para poder poner fin a la guerra, y el encuentro con Draco, un par de horas antes, lo había despojado de lo último de energía que le quedaba, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando sintió el movimiento en la cama, abrió los ojos asustado, Draco estaba de pie junto a él, poniéndose la camisa de mangas largas, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, como siempre, llamó su atención.

—No te vayas aún —pidió Harry, poniéndose en pie, aún completamente desnudo.

Draco le sonrió con comprensión.

—Daría mucho por no tener que irme, pero al amanecer tenemos una junta, y tú tienes que reunirte con tus amigos, o si no estarán frenéticos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y, tomando por sorpresa a Draco, se abrazó a él, presionándolo contra su cuerpo y queriendo memorizar su olor y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo así de cerca.

—Aún estás nervioso por la pesadilla —le consoló Draco, acariciándole el cabello.

—No, no es eso, yo… —Harry se apartó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, aún en medio de la oscuridad pudo distinguir su rostro —. Te amo —dijo al fin, era la primera vez que lo decía, lo había pensado mucho, pero nunca se había animado a decirlo, estar en medio de una guerra no era el mejor momento para declaraciones románticas, después de todo.

Draco abrió los ojos un poco más, sorprendido por la declaración de Harry, y luego asintió, inclinándose para dejar un beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo —respondió al fin, cuando se apartó de él.

—Draco… —suspiró Harry, antes de abrazarlo nuevamente.

—No le hagas caso a las pesadillas —recomendó Draco, un momento después, apartándose y sabiendo que ya se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Harry lo miró fijamente y luego asintió, caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, para recoger su ropa, que aún estaba sobre el suelo.

—Te veré pronto… trataré de comunicarme hoy mismo, para informar lo de la reunión de esta mañana —continuó Draco, observando a Harry vestirse y evitando irse.

—Sí, estaré al tanto, pero partiré con Ron y Hermione hoy, y volveremos aún en unos días.

—Mantente alejado de Dove, alguien le ha dicho al Lord que parece que andas por allí —recomendó Draco, aunque eso ya se lo había dicho más temprano.

—Sin problema. —Harry se puso el abrigo y miró alrededor, estaban en una habitación pequeña y húmeda, nada que él considerara apropiado para ellos, pero no tenían más opción.

—Bien, yo debo irme —dijo finalmente Draco, poniéndose la capucha y escondiendo el rostro.

Harry se acercó a él, le dio un beso más en los labios y Draco se desapareció. Harry se quedó un rato más en pie, solo en la habitación, observando el lugar donde Draco había estado minutos antes.

—No te mueras, por favor —susurró en medio del silencio, recordando lo extraño que le había parecido al principio ese gusto mutuo que se había desatado en ellos en medio de las peleas, durante el sexto año, y como ese sentimiento había ido mutando a lo largo de ese último año, conforme ambos se arriesgaban más y más, convirtiéndose en algo más fuerte y poderoso, en algo que lo asustaba, en algo que le hacía sentir temor. Temor de que Draco fuera descubierto, de no poder vencer al Lord y dejarlo a disposición de los mortífagos, temor de no verlo más. —No te mueras, no me dejes, por favor… —repitió, con voz ronca, antes de también desaparecerse.

* * *

Continuará...

Zafy


End file.
